<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From What Comes After by ElysianWayfarer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462356">From What Comes After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianWayfarer/pseuds/ElysianWayfarer'>ElysianWayfarer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluffy Stuff!, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Occasional angst, Swearing, a bunch of kids being dumbasses, lots of swearing, mostly - Freeform, self-indulgent shit all around, woooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianWayfarer/pseuds/ElysianWayfarer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories from the world of Nevermoor, around 26 years after Morrigan Crow's time. (Largely going to be nice and fluffy stories because I can't really make antagonists so-)</p><p>Any Original Characters belong to me unless specified, and the other characters belong to Jessica Townsend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anah Kahlo/Thaddea Macleod, Character/OC relationships, Hawthorne Swift/Archan Tate, Morrigan Crow/Cadence Blackburn, Will update later im lazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Warm Reception (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not too sure where I was going with this, but hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lemon." Aragon took a whiff of the air as he and Morrigan entered the Smoking Parlor. She chuckled at that, before leading him to one of the couches in the room,"Feeling calm then, Aragon? The lemon's supposed to make you feel like anxious." </p><p>"Calmer? Yes." He remarked, playing with his umbrella (she had taken care to have it also double as a walking stick) a little,"Fully? Absolutely not." </p><p>"Fair enough. Well, I figured it would be appropriate to have you calmer, since some people would like to meet you."</p><p>He's silent, but gives the motion to go further, "You've already met my wife, Cadence, right?" He nods. She continued, "This time the rest of my siblings and some friends want to get full introductions. Be warned, sometimes they can get... intense."<br/>
<br/>
"Intense?" Aragon raised an eyebrow,"Okay... I think I can handle intense."</p><p>"Great! Because I think the first to arrive would be-"<br/>
<br/>
"MOG!"</p><p>--</p><p>Aragon nearly jumped out of his skin as the loud voice echoed throughout the parlor. He cringed at the noise, one hand reaching and rubbing his ear. Why did they have to be so loud...? While not early in the morning, the volume may as well have given him a heart attack!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hawthorne!" He hears a second voice (much softer this time, thank goodness) scold the first,"Not so loud!"<br/>
"Hehe, sorry Arch..."</p><p>"At least you two are on time," Miss Morrigan rolled her eyes (he can hear the smile on her face),"Aragon?"<br/>
"Mm?" He hummed, before standing up,"Uh... Hello."<br/>
<br/>
"So THIS is Morrigan North's candidate?" The first voice gets a little closer, "Well, nice to meet you, then! Hawthorne Swift at your service!"<br/>
"A-Aragon Cross..." He mumbled,"Nice to meet you too..."<br/>
<br/>
A beat. The blue haired boy spoke again, "For the record, I'm blind. You can put your hand down." Both the second voice (Arch, apparently) and Miss Morrigan let out a laugh as he assumes Mr. Hawthorne puts his hand back down. The aformentioned second voice speaks next, "Pardon my husband's... enthusiasm-"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"-I'm Archan Tate. Arch is fine though." Aragon nods, mumbling a quiet 'nice to meet you'.</p><p>"Hawthorne's my best friend since my years at WunSoc." Miss Morrigan chuckled,"And he's the best goddamn dragonrider I know. Arch is a skilled pickpocket, makes me wonder what he CAN'T steal."<br/>
<br/>
Aragon nods along, relaying the information in his head. Dragonrider, Pickpocket... These must be the knacks she had told him about before. </p><p>Hawthorne suddenly remembered something, "Where's Wyatt?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Who's Wy-" Aragon hears the doors swing open and someone entering in. Panting breath... Must've ran.</p><p>"So sorry I'm late!" A third voice wheezed,"Someone needed help moving the flamingos from the fountain and good <em>god</em> they were near impossible to convince..."<br/>
"Wyatt, Wyatt, relax!" Arch laughed, "You can slow down, Morrigan just wanted to introduce her candidate."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Immediately the attention was back on him. The boy, took a few steps forward before Aragon cleared his throat,"A-Aragon Cross, pleasure to meet you...?"</p><p>"Ah! Wyatt. Wyatt Tate-Swift. Pleasure to meet you, Aragon!"</p><p>"...er..." He thought about it,"May I... ask about your knack then?"</p><p>Wyatt took a minute to respond,"well... putting it simply, I can talk to animals. Any animal, really!" (That explained the remark about the flamingos...)</p><p> </p><p>He nods along, hearing the adults chatter away and eventually waiting in case anyone else would enter the room. A few minutes later, he hears the doors open and more voices reach his ears. As Aragon listens in and makes his introductions, he starts making mental notes about the people (and also memorizing the sound of their voices so he can recognize them better). Again, its probably not all of them but he assumes anyone else is merely running late. The oddest thing about all this though was simply, everyone's treatment of him. Their voices and demeanors... They all sounded... so nice and... and warm. He frowned in thought at that, hand on his umbrella tightening.</p><p>
  <em>When was the last time anyone's been warm to him? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Warm Reception (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Proper (more or less) introductions for the kids of the next gen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aragon relays the names in his head, so as to not forget them (since he can't associate a name to a face). He ends up getting so engrossed in the action he didn't realize he was apparently pulled out of the Smoking Parlor and into another room until he suddenly feels a warm blanket on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a spacy one, aren't you?" Wyatt jokingly chides, laughing,"We had to pull you along because you weren't listening!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I..." He feels his cheeks burn and lets out a small huff,"W-Well, I was just trying to remember all the names! I can't just associate a name to a face, afterall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well then," Another (a girl's voice) chimed softly,"I suppose a reintroduction is in order? I'll go first then: My name is Hayden North." Hayden was a name Aragon would be the first to admit sounded like it belonged to a boy rather than a soft-spoken girl like the soft voice he hears, but he can't be the judge, can he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hayden... Ah! You're Mr. Adrian and Ms. Lamya's daughter!" Ms. Lamya (well, Lam, she insists) was a nice woman with a pleasant voice, and Mr. Adrian was also a pleasant man, but communication was... awkward (according to Miss Morrigan, he had an accident that rendered him mute). Speaking of, he recalls Mr. Adrian actually being one of Miss Morrigan's brothers...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden laughed at that, a sound that reminded Aragon of the windchimes he'd hear while on the streets,"Indeed... Who's next?" She addressed the others. A male voice was next,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... Cecil." He mumbled softly,"Cecil Swann. It's nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cecil, Aragon tossed the name around in his head,"Nice to meet you too... hey, don't you have a sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do... Celine's probably still talking to Mom and Dad, though. She'll be back soon enough." From what he gathered, Celine Swann was much more extroverted than her twin brother. Wasn't a bad thing though, as Aragon finds himself just a little bit more drawn to the quiet types (they give him less of a headache). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm next." Another remarked,"But, I want to see if you can remember my name." The voice was low and calm, but had a bit of a mischievous tone to it. Aragon's brows furrowed as he tried to recall the source of the voice. That bit of mischievousness reminded him of Miss Marie (Adrian's twin sister), and she had a son with Mr. Mahir named...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bluenet snapped his fingers,"Solomon." He said, the name appearing in his head,"Solomon Ibrahim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice laughs,"Well done, Cross. You're good." Aragon feels his shoulders sag with relief. At least he got the name right… Solomon continues to talk, “That should leave Stella and Freyja, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it does!” Wyatt chirped, “how’s about it girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold your horses there, Swift. We’re getting there.” This new voice was melodious and smooth. She starts talking to him,”I’m Freyja. Freyja Kahlo-MacLeod.” That would explain that tone, Aragon thought to himself as he mumbled a greeting in return, it sounded similar to Miss Anah’s, but also had an accent, like Miss Thaddea’s (and he did have to listen in quite a bit because it was kinda heavy…) “It’s nice to see a new face around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Aragon feels his cheeks heat up again,”T-Thank you.” His head turns, “And uh… Stella’s the last, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence, before he realizes that wasn’t exactly silence… Rather, it was mumbling. Mumbling that was barely audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again?” He echoed softly, the voice came up again, still soft, but not mumbly anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S...Stella North… N-Nice to m-meet you…” He remembered that Mr. Percy said she was quite shy, but he hadn’t been expecting him to nearly not have heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stella,” Aragon lets the name curl around his tongue as he recalls what he’s learned,”Solomon, Freyja, Cecil, Celine, Wyatt, Hayden.” One by one, the names settle in his mind and he’s sure to remember their voices now. He’s good at that, remembering voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again, that weird, warm feeling that came with those voices. Then again… the warmth isn’t a bad thing, now is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” He lets out a breath and he feels himself smile,”It’s nice to meet you all. Truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could definitely get used to warm. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can really see the self indulgence at this chapter-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>